<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the netflix password germination by that_yellow_umbrella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430778">the netflix password germination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella'>that_yellow_umbrella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what's your password? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Mark invite themselves over Jaebeom and Yugyeom’s apartment. Any other day, they would have something else better to do, but right now they just want Netflix and (literally) chill.</p><p>Or the one where they try to use Jinyoung’s name as Jaebeom’s password on Netflix, but this time with a slight difficulty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what's your password? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the netflix password germination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with another fluff after two months!<br/>I actually wrote this quick because I'm stressed for preparing for finals!<br/>Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson unlocks Jaebeom and Yugyeom’s apartment with nothing, but ease. His hyung gave him a copy for <i>emergency purposes</i>, but he decided to pull Mark with him and chill at their friend’s apartment instead as they waited for dinner.</p><p>Speaking of friends, Yugyeom immediately throws popcorn in front of them when they step inside the room. </p><p>“Oh, God it’s just you guys! I thought you were snatchers or something.” Yugyeom gets his console and continues his game.</p><p>Mark looks at him with his nose flaring and a funny face as he picks up the snack, “...and your weapon is popcorn?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to throw the bowl!” The younger starts to play his game quietly, “Why are you guys even wearing an all black in the middle of the day? It’s so hot outside.”</p><p>“Excuse you, it’s already seven in the evening, your highness. Why are you even cooped up in here?” The couple sits beside him and watches him play The Last of Us.</p><p>“I’m waiting for dinner. What are you doing here?”</p><p>Jackson playfully knocks over Yugyeom’s head and wraps his arm around him as he tries a headlock, “Not even a use of ‘hyung’, you’re such a brat. Your time is up, we're going to use your television.”</p><p>“Knock it off!” Mark stands up from the sofa and snatches the remote in front. </p><p>Yugyeom pats Jackson’s thigh to signal him to stop. Jackson laughs and the younger just grunts and bites Jackson’s right arm.</p><p>“No fair!”</p><p>“You’re so childish, hyung! I’m going to tell you to Jinyoung hyung!”</p><p>“Oh? I’m childish? Get this.” Jackson tries to wrap his arm again around Yugyeom’s head, but they both start laughing.</p><p>“You guys are both childish. Now, Yugyeom, what’s the Netflix password?”</p><p>Mark receives nothing, but a smug smile from Yugyeom. The younger smiles at them, so slowly and with such sinister that Jackson regrets smacking him. </p><p>“Ha-ha-ha. Zip.” Yugyeom beams mischievously as he gestures to zip his mouth. “Ask Jaebeom hyung if you want, but I doubt he’s even going to tell you.”</p><p>“Don’t be such a brat.”</p><p><i>“Don’t be such a brat.”</i> Yugyeom mimics Jackson.</p><p>The latter just throws him the nearest couch pillow he can get. “You know sometimes I don’t know if you’re Jaebeom hyung’s brother or Jinyoung’s.”</p><p>Yugyeom just stands up in front of them and sways his body slowly. He dances like those inflatable tube men with long arms and legs as he annoys the couple in front of him.</p><p>“Nope, you’re definitely Jaebeom hyung’s brother. Now get out of my face if you’re not going to give us the password.”</p><p>The younger continues his slow dancing gimmick as he gets out of the living room.</p><p>He then sits on the kitchen counter and opens his phone. He makes sure Jackson and Mark can hear his Netflix application open.</p><p>“Hear that? That’s the sound of happiness. That’s what you want, but you can’t have, hyungs.” Yugyeom shouts from the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t mind him. It’s probably anything related to Jinyoung again anyway. I remember his wifi password to be Jinyoung’s full name.”</p><p>“Hey! For your information he changed that already!”</p><p>“Yeah! I know that! He changed it to Jinyoung’s birthday!” Jackson shouts back. “I just saw the sticky note in their refrigerator. It literally says: <i>change wifi password to 240922.”</i> he whispers to Mark like it’s a secret.</p><p>“He’s such a sap.” </p><p>“I know. They’re sappier together.” Jackson places his legs on top of Mark’s thighs, “they deserve each other.”</p><p>Marks humms, “Go message Jaebeom for the password while I ask Jinyoung.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JW<br/>
To: JB Hyung</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p><i>Hi hyung~ Netflix password please</i>（ 人・ω・) </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JB Hyung<br/>
To: JW</i>
</p><p><i>Jackson~ No~</i> ( ˘ ͜ʖ ˘)</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JW<br/>
To: JB Hyung</i>
</p><p><i>Is ‘Jackson~ No~’ the password? </i>(≧▽≦)</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JB Hyung<br/>
To: JW</i>
</p><p><i>No~ </i>ʘ‿ʘ</p><p> </p><p>“I hate it when Jaebeom hyung uses kaomoji. He’s definitely pulling the sarcasm card.” </p><p>“Yeah, Jinyoung’s no good either. I don’t know if he wants to murder me with those smileys.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: MT<br/>
To: JY</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Netflix password please?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JY<br/>
To: MT</i>
</p><p><i>Jaebeomie hyung said no</i> (•‿•)</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: MT<br/>
To: JY</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jaebeomie hyung????? Jaebeomie????<br/>
R u fr????<br/>
Pass pls</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JY<br/>
To: MT</i>
</p><p><i>Okay.<br/>
Yes, Jaebeomie hyung for real.<br/>
I gave you a clue </i>(•‿•)</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: MT<br/>
To: JY</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Stop using that smiley face.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JY<br/>
To: MT</i>
</p><p><i>Okay, hyung. </i>≖‿≖</p><p> </p><p>“Do they know they’re using the kaomoji in a really creepy way?” Jackson removes his eyes from Mark’s phone screen, “...besides, what’s the clue?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s Jaebeom’s name this time? Jinyoung kept sending ‘Jaebeomie’” Marks giggles quietly, “I can’t say ‘Jaebeomie’ in a serious way.”</p><p>Jackson pinches Mark’s cheeks in return, “You’re so cute, Mark hyung.” </p><p>He types <i>LimJaebeom, LIMJAEBEOM, limjaebeom</i> right away, but the words ‘wrong password’ keeps on popping.</p><p>“That’s weird. Is Jinyoung the clue?”</p><p>“Try it.”</p><p>He tries <i>ParkJinyoung, PARKJINYOUNG, parkjinyoung</i> this time, but the same words return to the screen.</p><p>“Can you message BamBam? Maybe he knows.”</p><p>“Okay, wait.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JW<br/>
To: BB</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bammie…</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jackson immediately receives a reply even before he types his next message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: BB<br/>
To: JW</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nope<br/>
Sorry hyung<br/>
Yugyeom said I shouldn’t give you the Netflix password<br/>
if thats what ure about to type<br/>
Hehe</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: JW<br/>
To: BB</i>
</p><p>(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡</p><p> </p><p>“Yugyeom! You brat!” He just hears the younger’s laugh.</p><p>“Do you think we should pull the Youngjae card?”</p><p> </p><p>Both their phones receive a message at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>From: YJ<br/>
To: MT, JW</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>NO.<br/>
Sorry hyung.<br/>
Yugyeom told me to send you guys ‘no’ in caps lock right away or else he won’t visit me here with Dal.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yugyeom! You should start running now or else I’m going to throw you all these couch pillows!”</p><p>Jackson hears Yugyeom laugh from the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh, God.”</p><p>Jackson faces Mark with his eyebrows up, “What? What?”</p><p>“This is such a cheesy password, but I have a feeling I know it.”</p><p>“Then try it!”</p><p>Mark slowly types the password and Jackson looks at the screen,<i> j-i-n-y-o-u-n-g-i-e.</i></p><p>The couple waits for the application to load… wrong password.</p><p>“Woo! God, I was so ready to tease Jaebeom hyung about his password if that’s ever correct.”</p><p>Yugyeom returns to the living room and sits beside them. “You’re correct, but you missed another ‘e’.”</p><p>“What?” They both turn their heads to Yugyeom, “What did you say?”</p><p>“It’s <i>jinyoungie-e.</i> Two es.”</p><p>Both Mark and Jackson put a disgusted face and Yugyeom immediately throws a pillow on them. </p><p>“Yeah, my hyung’s a complete sap. You guys are sappy too, so don’t ruin whatever film you’re going to play.” The younger points his finger at them, “No kissing in front of me. Don’t ruin my eyes!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>The three start to watch a Dark Web film in peace as they wait for Jaebeom and Jinyoung to return with their dinner. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>_____________________</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jackson hears a couple of footsteps walking towards the door. He immediately asks the two to turn off the television and act as if they’re just trying to use their phones.</p><p>“Dinner’s here guys!” Jinyoung says as he places the plastic bags on top of the table.</p><p>“Oh, yes<i> Jinyoungie</i> thank you for the dinner.” Jackson smiles at him and Jinyoung quickly eyes him curiously.</p><p>Mark immediately catches Jackson’s stunt and Yugyeom just grunts behind him. “Yes, <i>Jinyoungie</i> thank you for the dinner.”</p><p>“Hey! I also bought dinner. It’s not just Jinyoung.”</p><p>“Of course Jaebeomie hyung. <i>Jinyoungie,</i> let’s start eating?”</p><p>Jaebeom looks at Jackson strangely, “What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>The latter just shrugs and opens the plastic bags to prepare their table, “Nothing. I’m just really thankful for you and <i>Jinyoungie</i> here for treating us dinner today.”</p><p>It takes Jaebeom at least five to ten seconds when he turns to Jackson with wide eyes. “You!” He points at Jackson.</p><p>“Yugyeom! You told them?”</p><p>“Actually I gave them a clue hyung.” Jinyoung pops to the kitchen while holding Dalkyum and Yugyeom following him behind.</p><p>“... yeah and Mark hyung got the password I just told him he missed another ‘e’.”</p><p>Jaebeom faces the couple, “Both of you should start paying for your share on Netflix.”</p><p>“Oh come on, hyung! I ate a cup of noodles yesterday and now I’m eating free dinner, so how will I pay for Netflix?”</p><p>“Mark hyung is rich.”</p><p>“I’m not going to mooch off my boyfriend. We’re going to do that to you guys.”</p><p>Mark sits beside Jackson and places his hand on his shoulders, “he’s right. We’re going to mooch off to you instead.”</p><p>“Parasites. So many parasites.”</p><p>“No, family. We are family, hyung.” Jackson smiles at him sincerely, which earns him a flying fork.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BONUS:</b>
</p><p><b>jinyoung_0922jy</b>: jaebeom hyung made me change the netflix password</p><p><b>333cyj333:</b> but hyung:( </p><p><b>jinyoung_0922jy:</b> i sent it to u </p><p><b>333cyj333:</b> thank you hyunggg&lt;3 </p><p><b>yu_gyeom:</b> &lt;3</p><p><b>bambam1a:</b> &lt;3</p><p><b>jacksonwang852g7:</b> this is unfair!! ಥ_ಥ </p><p><b>marktuan:</b> got it!</p><p><b>marktuan:</b> &lt;3 </p><p><b>jacksonwang852g7:</b> &lt;3 </p><p><b>jaybnow.hr:</b> NO!!!!!!</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
<b></b><br/>
<br/>
<b><br/>
</b>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading!<br/>This is actually a sequel for this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274987">fic!!!</a><br/>Kudos and comments are highly appreciated<br/>Drop by on my <a href="https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella">Twitter</a> My DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!<br/>Here's my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella">Curious cat</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>